


Passing the Torch

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Passing the Torch

** #2. Passing the Torch **  
** Word Count: ** 226  
 ** Characters: ** Pepper Potts

** Passing the Torch **  
Pepper looked at the documents in front of her. Tony had signed them and now she was CEO. It was a job she wasn’t qualified for really but she had been doing it for a while anyway. 

Some would relish the power that she was handed but not her. Pepper saw it more as a headache than a boon. 

Pepper closed the file folder and went to look out the window. Panic was not an option at this point but neither was failure. She was about to have both if she wasn’t careful. She sighed deeply and tried to control her mind. 

For three months, Tony had been gone and Pepper had done all she could to keep things going. Now Tony was back and it seemed she was still keeping things going. 

Tony was out playing Iron Man and reveling in the attention he was being given. Pepper didn’t think he even cared how she felt about it. 

What she didn’t realize was Tony did care. Maybe a little too much to be sane but that was Tony’s way. 

Pepper sat back down and opened the file. She stared back at the document staring at her. 

What was she going to do first? There was a long list that needed to be done so she started by closing the file once again. 


End file.
